1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having a distribution chart display program stored therein, an information processing apparatus, and a distribution chart display system, and more particularly to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a distribution chart display program for displaying, on a predetermined scale, a distribution chart representing as elements a plurality of pieces of data each including a predetermined index, an information processing apparatus, and a distribution chart display system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-118543 discloses that a plurality of players (users) of arcade game apparatuses are allowed to connect the arcade game apparatus to a server through the Internet so as to compete in skill with each other nationwide, so that the ranking of the players are announced.
The ranking announced as described above is typically a ranking for only players who achieved advanced performances, e.g., a ranking for top best 100 players. Therefore, results of many players who do not appear in the ranking are unknown, and therefore the players have no way to know their own ranks among all participants. This type of ranking is almost useless to players whose performances are far from advanced performance
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, ranking or result information for all participants may be announced. In this case, however, increase of the number of participants or increase of the number of times each participant plays a game leads to increase of an amount of information to be announced, so that it is increasingly difficult for the players to know their rank among all the participants. Further, it is necessary to process large amounts of information, and therefore processing load of a computer is increased.
Further, the aforementioned ranking is unilaterally provided to each player through a screen so as to only announce players which achieved advanced performances, and the ranking is not used for allowing each player to perform interactive operations.